


Another Side of Lord Vader

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Piett has to report...
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Another Side of Lord Vader

"Piett, report." The mechanical voice could be heard from the deck, and the captain rushed nervous to him.

"Yes, My Lord. The rebels you are looking for are nowhere to be found. We have s- searched every system..." He said and pulled the colar of his tunic with his index as a sign of nervousness.

"Relax, Captain... It's not your fault. This idiot, Ozzel is missing something, I'm sure..."

"Th- thank you... B- but I think I have messed up..." The captain lowered his head with disappointment.

Vader looked around him. No one else in the deck that time of the day. The pilot and the other officers were taking a break and the Executor was still in space.

The quiet environment made Vader even scarier, as his respirator could be heard loudly in the room. But he didn't want that. He didn't want the captain to avoid him. He was a person in the whole crew he could, let's say, trust.

Because, Piett was not like the others. He was respectful, zero percent arrogant and... Cute. Small, lanky, cute tired eyes, slim face, smooth hands...

Vader wanted to be near him.

The silence made Firmus even more nervous than he already was.

Suddenly, Vader touched his cheeck. He immediately winced, and almost pulled back. But he didn't. Because he strangely liked the cold, leathery sensation of the Sith Lords hand.

"You never mess up, Captain... Understood?"

"S- sir, yessir!!" He stood in a military position, greeted, and...

"Whoah, did I say, dismissed?"

Piett's blood froze in his vains as he heard the voice low-key scolding him.

Then, there was a bass, happy laughter. And it became louder and louder. Piett raised an eyebrow, very confused.

"Oh, man I wish I could wipe that tear under the mask, it tickles!..." Vader told himself. "You are so cute when you are scared, Piett!" And he laughed again, grabbing the captain's shoulder and pulling him in an embrace. A kind of tight embrace...

Piett could feel his insides being collided with Vader's hard and anaglyph armour, and it kind of hurt.

"Ah, L- Lord Vader, c- can you please..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...." Vader felt so awkward. He stroked the back of his helmet. Oh, he was glad Piett couldn't see his embarassed face under that mask. For once it saved him. " I just wanted to make you feel better..."

It seems Vader is better at destroying, than making others feel better...

Piett could feel his uneasiness and he pitied him. Actually, felt really bad for him.

He found the courage and hugged him lightly with a small smile.

"It's fine, My Lord... Don't feel bad... You have your way with affection, that's for sure..." He chuckled.

Vader's eyes were filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around the smaller officer, gently this time. There have been years since someone was gentle with him. Since he lost everyone he loved. Since he became a literal monster of destruction...

"Thank you..." He tried to sound as much emotionless as he could. H didn't want his officers to believe Lord Vader was a crybaby or something. But then, he lit up with gratitude, and said. "That's why you are not useless, Piett... Let them say what they want, do as they please... They are going to Hades, not you... I know that what you do, you do it with true dedication. That's why you are forgiven..."

"Thank you, My Lord... I won't forget this..." Piett smiled brightly with pride and saluted him. "Am I... Dismissed now, or you need anything else?"

"Dismissed, Piett..." His voice didn't sound cold and robot-like. It had kindness in it. After years of having forgotten it...

The captain received it, and nodded with a smile, before he left the bridge quietly.


End file.
